The Impossible: Klaine
by Freeyourglee
Summary: If you've seen the film 'The Impossible' that is what this story is based on but using Klaine as the family affected.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, if you haven't read the summary for this story, this is basically what it is based on. If you have seen a film called The Impossible, you'll know it's about, if you haven't seen it and you don't want to spoil the story for yourself then don't search it, it will give too much away. For those who have seen it, this story will have the same structure but with the Klaine family when they're older so yes, it's AU. :) hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

"Lucas, sit down now, we're gonna land in a minute!" Kurt patted the chair for his eight year old son to sit down.

"Honey, I know you're scared of flights but please be calm, I'll sort the kids out if you promise to just close your eyes and breathe until we are on the ground." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Okay, sorry, I just hate this part." Kurt closed his eyes.

"I know you do but I just don't want the kids being as scared as you are." Blaine began to help his kids with their seat belts before winking at Kurt with a small grin on his face.

"Daddy, are we here then?" Blaine sat down and buckled his belt up, he placed his hand over Kurt's and gripped it to assure his husband that he was there for him and then looked back down to his kids.

"Yes Aylesha, we are here, just sit calmly for about five minutes and we would have landed okay?"

She nodded in approval and Kurt took another deep breath. Blaine checked once again that the kids were sat down, Aylesha was sat bobbing her legs up and down and Lucas was playing on his red Nintendo DS.

"For a six year old, she sure does ask a lot of questions, what is that? Like the tenth in a minute?" Kurt tipped his head back against his chair once again.

"I know but at least we know she'll be able to come and talk to us." Blaine chuckled, he only cracked little jokes to try and calm Kurt down even more and it seemed to be working.

Suddenly the plane started to drop. Kurt kept breathing and gripped Blaine's hand tighter. The kids didn't seem bothered at all.

"Daddy, am I brave?" Aylesha looked proud of herself.

Lucas didn't look up from his game but he answered the question. "No, I bet a three year old baby could sit and get through a flight, it's no big deal."

"Lucas! Shut up and stop tormenting your sister, yes baby, you are very very brave, well done."

The plane finally hit the ground and Kurt blew a sign of relief. "Phew."

"You okay?" Blaine searched Kurt's eyes.

"I'm fine now, lets get off this plane and get to our hotel because I've been waiting for this holiday a whole year and now it's finally here!" They smiled at each other, "I'll grab Aylesha, you direct Lucas off the plane, he won't know where he's going because his head is currently in Mario."

Blaine laughed and did as Kurt had suggested, they got off the plane and strolled up to the luggage section of the airport, they picked out their bags and started to hand their suitcases out between them.

"Lucas, you're eight now and you're always telling me you're a man so pull your own case, you're only walking round the corner." Blaine gave him the case but he was too busy pressing buttons on his Nintendo that when he reached out to grab the handle, he completely missed and knocked the case over instead.

Kurt and Blaine had finished sorting the luggage out between them when they heard the bang.

"Lucas! Can you please put that thing away, you're on holiday here for two weeks, if I catch you on that thing once while we are here, I swear I'll take it and never give it you back! And while we're on this subject, you'll be nice to your sister too!" Kurt forced his son to put it away.

The family wheeled their cases and carried their bags to the door and the warm air hit them, no matter what had happened in the airport, this had brought a huge smile to all of their faces.

They arrived at their beautiful hotel and were greeted as soon as they walked in, "welcome to Khao Lak, Thailand, we hope you enjoy your stay here, as you're here late, food will be served soon so settle down for the night and we promise more fun tomorrow because tomorrow is a new day!" The very cheesy man on reception got carried away.

The family unpacked and changed into cooler clothes for their meal. Kurt held Aylesha's hand and walked with her to the food area and Blaine walked with Lucas closely behind, of course the boys were talking and in deep conversation. Kurt pulled up a chair and helped Aylesha up, he sat down comfortably himself and then watched his boys laugh in mid conversation about something he would never understand.

Kurt looked at how perfect everything was. He watched the stars twinkle in the thick black sky and the moon settle on the sea. He gazed at his husband who was dressed like he was still nineteen with a vest top, flower patterned swimming shorts and his curly hair showing. He watched the grins on his boys faces as they continued to chat and then he peered over at his little girl, her curls twirled as she turned her head to meet eye contact with her dad. The night couldn't be any more wonderful. This holiday was going to be perfect.

Blaine pulled out a chair across from Kurt and Lucas jumped onto a chair across from Aylesha. They both smiled and Kurt couldn't help smile too seeing his family happy and all together, Blaine had been working a lot recently at his studio, Blaine had managed to own a music label and give people record deals, obviously the family had a lot of money with Kurt also being a manager at and being in charge of important advertising there but they paid the price because they were separated due to their hectic timetables, this holiday was a break for some quality time.

"So, what do we all want to do tomorrow?" Kurt glanced around the table awaiting a response.

"Can we just have a pool day tomorrow and relax?" Lucas scrunched his face up.

"What about you Aylesha, what do you want to do?" Kurt looked to the side of him.

"A pool day sounds like fun, could we do that?"

"Of course we can, you've got two whole weeks to do what ever you want. While we are relaxing tomorrow, I will go and book us all some trips like I did last year." Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded in reply.

"Can me and dad go and do that car thing we did last year, you know? Where you get in those karts and go through mud baths and stuff, it was fun."

Blaine laughed as he remembered what his son was talking about.

"I'll see what I can do." Kurt smiled a little.

Their food was soon brought over, chicken with salad and refreshing drinks.

As the night went on, the kids started to get tired and the whole family decided to go and get some sleep. Aylesha and Lucas ran off in front both giggling and Blaine held Kurt's hand as they strolled down the deck back to the hotel part of the resort. He swiftly ran his fingers over Kurt's and nudged his elbow.

"You okay?" Blaine looked at Kurt's face.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'll be feeling better tomorrow though."

"Good." Blaine kissed Kurt's head, "when you book these trips tomorrow, I know the kids enjoy having trips were we all split up and I know there's some things which I love doing but you're terrified or hate and there's things I don't wanna do too but could you try and get group activities so we can all go as a family because I really don't want to miss a moment with any of you, especially you because we've not had much time together recently." Blaine's hand moved from Kurt's hand to around his waist.

"That is very sweet, yes I will." They kissed and caught the kids up.

When they entered their room, they all jumped in to bed as they were flat out. The room was very big, the kids seemed to be miles away from Kurt and Blaine but it still felt cosy and they all fell asleep straight away.

* * *

"Dad! You said we could go swimming today! Get up!" Kurt turned over and his eyes flicked open to see both his kids stood at the side of him.

"Get your trunks and costume on then and we can go." Kurt nudged Blaine and soon, everyone was up.

Blaine found his sons swimming trunks which were pale blue, he threw them over to him as he went to change into his own dark blue swimming shorts.  
Kurt tied up his daughters hair and helped her into her swimming costume. Kurt joined Blaine in the bathroom. He changed into shorts and then threw a vest over his head too.

"Why are you wearing a vest? Theres no need to hide perfection!" Blaine grinned.

"Shut up, you're so cheesy." Kurt laughed a little.

"You know you love it though." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and took his hand while they left the bathroom and collected their belongings.

"Come on kids!"

Lucas plunged up from the water and shook his head like a wet dog. He had just bombed into the pool, Aylesha soon followed and Blaine jumped in with a water gun. They started to have fun and have a water fight, Kurt could hear them laughing from his sun bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt got his husbands attention.

"What's up?" Blaine swam over to the side of the pool to meet Kurt who was now sat on the side of the pool dangling his feet in the water.

"I'm just gonna go and book these trips, anything specific you want me to book?"

"Just surprise us. And promise me you're coming in the water when you get back?"

"I promise." Kurt bobbed his head down and Blaine kissed back before Kurt jumped up and began to wonder off.

Kurt had been gone for around twenty minutes and Blaine lost track of time as the kids were against him in a game of water polo.

All of a sudden there was a huge grumbling sound. Everyone paused and looked in the same direction. Then another sound followed like glass smashing but extremely loud and then it sounded like a wave crashing on a beach.

"Daddy, what's that?" Blaine had never bee more worried, he had to protect his kids but the love of his life wasn't there for him to take care of just like he had promised in his vows and promised Kurt all his life. The only thing Blaine could do was grip hold of his kids tight and not let go.

"I don't know baby, I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you've not seen this film, I do recommend, it was my favourite film up until I saw struck by lightning of course ;)

* * *

"Dad! It's getting louder!" Aylesha threw her arms around her dad and closed her eyes tight as if she was trying to make the sound go away.

"I know honey, just keep calm." Blaine knew the kids wouldn't be able to keep calm with the noise and the panic on everybody else's face so he just gripped them both even tighter, he tried to keep them as calm as possible but even he was worried, the sound got even louder by the second.

As Blaine searched the sky to see if he could figure out what was happening, he spotted a figure in the corner of his eyes. Kurt. He was walking back into the resorts swimming pool area and he was clearly confused, he saw everyone had paused to look in the distance but obviously wanted to back with his family.

"KURT!" Aylesha and Lucas looked up as they heard Blaine shout.

Kurt returned the eye contact and started to run towards his family but as he began to run, it became clear that he wasn't going to make it.

A huge wave of water crashed over the resort and started spilling all over the land, Blaine watched his husband run towards him a long with others who had ran in the same direction. The wave pushed agin and this time it took a lot of people with it, the water began to slide and cover the first half of the pool.

Blaine picked his kids up and jumped up out of the pool, he lowered them to the floor, held their hands and pulled them both as they ran onto the platform of the pool area.

"C'mon dad!" Lucas tugged at his dads arm as he turned around. "Dad? Why are you facing the wave? C'mon! We are gonna die." The realisation had hit the children so Blaine had to face facts too.

"Kurt, run!" Blaine screamed across the pool urging his partner to run faster.

The wave swept beneath Kurt's feet and he slept to the ground. The next push from the wave caught him up completely and he was gone.

"No." Blaine looked as though he was going to fall to the ground in despair.

"Dad! No! Come on! We have to try!" Lucas tugged at him dad even more firmly, Blaine looked into his sons eyes and nodded back, they all started to run. The wave caught more people but Blaine kept hold of his kids hands and ran through the passage way that lead to the hotel part of the resort.

More people than Blaine thought were running toward the hotel doors and everyone was cramming into the lobby. Blaine realised that they wouldn't have enough time to get in the hotel through those doors before the wave reached them so he ran a different way looking for another way in.

"My friend, help your youngsters up here!" Blaine looked up to see a man who was working in the food court at the resort at a window in the hotel, he was reaching his hands so Blaine could lift the kids up to safety.

Blaine knelt down to his daughter's level. "Listen Aylesha, there won't be enough time for us all to climb up there so you're gonna have to go on your own and stay with that man okay?"

"Daddy, I don't wanna leave you! No!" Blaine kissed his daughters head and wiped her tears, she wiped his away and then pegged her up to the window. The man got her and helped her into the room.

Blaine mouthed 'thank you' to the man and suddenly the wave caught up with them too.

"Listen. When the wave gets right at the side of us, grip my hand and take a deep breath, you ready?" Blaine opened his hand up for his son.

"Yeah."

"One. Two. Three."

They both breathed in and the wave crashed over the whole resort.

* * *

The water pushed its way around the whole of Thailand. Broken wood, branches, litter, glass, bricks, cars, trees and bodies were amongst the things being pushed around under and on top of the water. The water was flowing like a lake but ten times faster. Children could be seen clinging onto trees that had managed to stay standing and sat on planks of wood desperately trying to keep the,selves above water. With all the objects floating around and being pushed with the force of the water, it would be a miracle if people had survived. If you didn't drown, you would get injured in the water.

"AHHHH!" A head bobbed up from the water, desperately panting and out of breath. Lucas.

He got pushed around the water but tried to cling on to anything possible. The eight year old had gone from the most immature boy at the resort trying to annoy his sister and the most ungrateful by trying to avoid even being there and playing on his DS, to the most mature eight year old you could meet, he would have been grateful for any sign of his family right now and he was using his brain, logic and knowledge to keep himself alive in the space of an hour.

After being beaten by the water and the anomalous objects hitting him, Lucas finally managed to push himself onto a tree trunk that had fallen over and settled across the water. He pushed himself up and sat on the trunk like you would sit on a horse. The water kept flowing underneath the tree but Lucas just took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

Pain soon kicked in and Lucas noticed the slash on his leg. He had several cuts all over his body but he mentally blocked the pain out as he thought of all the people who weren't in his position and were still drowning.

"Help?"

Lucas turned his neck and looked behind him to see a little boy with blonde hair sat on top of a box that had washed up next to the tree. He was holding his hand up for Lucas to help him.

"When I pull your arm, push up from the box okay? We need to help each other here."

"Okay." The boy smiled and followed Lucas' instructions.

Lucas pulled the boy up. Both boys making the same sound, "urgh."

Both boys sat on the trunk like a horse again and began to talk.

"Where you on holiday here?" Lucas recognised the boys accent and couldn't help notice the scratches on the boys body from the water, they both looked similar with the slits in their skin.

"Yeah, my dad brings me here from Canada each year because I have family round here. I'm Jack by the way." The little boy held his hand out for Lucas to shake.

"I'm Lucas. I come from Ohio originally but I live in LA now, I was here on holiday too." Lucas returned the hand shake.

"How old are you?" Jack squinted his eyes.

"I'm eight. How about you?"

"I'm seven." Both boys looked around, it was quite awkward but both the boys eyes lit up as they realised the same thing.

Obviously shops would have been washed up too so all the groceries would be getting pushed around in the waves. A can of cola got washed up at the side of the tree trunk. Both boys were facing each other so one of them would have to go backwards to retrieve it and they couldn't risk jumping back into the water again.

"I've got an idea. You shuffle back carefully and the trunk gets narrower, you can reach it from there, when you get it, put the can down your shorts so you don't drop it or lose grip and then shuffle back."

Jack agreed and started to shuffle back, the moment was intense as they both got more scared but finally, Jack had made it and managed to wedge the can between the waist band of his shorts and his stomach. Jack made his way back and started to get more confident the closer he got. Both boys started to smile as they realised they would be safe for a while and had something to fill them up for the time being.

Jack smiled even more as he got back to his original spot and as any seven year old would do, he began to wiggle, "everyday I'm shuffling!"

Both boys laughed but Lucas saw Jack nearly slip and helped him to steady. "Be careful, pass me the can Jack, I'll open it for you."

Both boys shared the can and were thankful for the cold liquid entering their bodies as they took a gasp.

The water seemed to slow down more and more as time went by.

"Now the water has calmed down, I think we should jump to the next thing we can use as a raft or boat or just something we will be able to balance on, we need to get to somewhere where we can sleep, get help or stand a chance of finding our families." Lucas' intelligence shined through. He knew this plan could mean danger but it could also mean seeing his family again.

"Is that a mattress?" Jack noticed it being pushed around the water.

"Yeah, it would be comfy but or weight would just make it sink." Lucas searched for something else.

"THAT THERE! We can jump on to that wooden plank, it's big enough and we will both be able to fit on it with out weighing it down because its the right size and shape, I can just tell, wanna risk it? The water isn't travelling that fast anymore." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"It's worth a try!" Both boys shifted so they were sat in a position to be able to jump in the water.

"Have you ever played Super Mario?"

"Yeah, I love that game!" Jack's face lit up.

"Okay, he has to jump doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he can jump high, so can sonic!"

"That is what we are going to have to do on the count of three, okay?"

"Okay."

Both boys held hands so they didn't lose each other when they jumped.

The raft Lucas had seen got pushed closer to them and he began to count just like his dad had done with him before entering the water.

"One. Two. Three. JUMP!" They both slid off the trunk and landed directly on the raft they aimed for, they stumbled keeping balanced but they managed to lay down on the wood and keep a tight grip.

"YES!" The boys smiled and high fived.

Both of them put their hands in the water to push the water, their hands acting as oars.

After fifteen minutes of paddling, they came to the last of the water, they swam to the grassy shore and started to walk. The land obviously still had a covering of water but not too much so they walked on.

"Lets see where this takes us to." Lucas began trudging through the water.

"Hopefully to our families." Jack followed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Review and let me know if you like this so far!? :)

* * *

Jack and Lucas had finally made their way to a road where shops once were.

They paddled their way through the now settled water. Other people passed every now and again.

They all passed weak smiles at each other and made eye contact but everyone secretly knew they were going to be apart from their families for a long time. Some even forever.

"You said you have family round here Jack, do you know where we are now?"

"My uncles shop is there," Jack pointed, "it's wrecked but he did own that, we are about twenty minutes away from the resort you said you were staying at."

"Really?" Lucas' face lit up, he realised he was only twenty minutes away from reuniting with his sister if she had managed to stay there.

"Yeah."

"That means Aylesha is only a little bit away from here!"

The boys started pushing their way through the water, they ran fast so they could get there quicker.

"Hello?!" Lucas pushed his way through the wrecked hotel.

"I don't think anyone's here Lucas." Jack looked around.

"Wait, did hear that, it came upstairs. We need to get up there."

"We can build with the broken wood and climb up then help each other through that broken hole." Lucas knew this was a good idea and their teamwork had been pretty good so far.

The boys collected wood and broken furniture, they made something that looked like steps.

Lucas let Jack go first, he watched him climb up carefully, it didn't help that their feet were wet and making the job really hard as they started slipping. Lucas steadied the pile of furniture while Jack jumped up through the broken floorboards upstairs.

"I'm up! You climb next, take it slow because it gets really slippy, when you get near the top, I'll lower my hand so I can help you up, I think I can hear movement up here."

Lucas nodded and started to climb up the pile, his feet did begin to slip but he regained balance and reached up for Jacks hand, with a struggle, they finally managed to get to the upstairs part of the hotel, they both heard movement and followed it, Lucas pushed a door open to find a lot of people he recognised from the hotel all sat round in a circle and children playing.

"You? You came here with your father before the wave?" The same man that helped Aylesha stood up and welcomed the boys in.

"Yes, yes, you helped my sister, is she here?" Lucas hopes the answer would be yes and he would be reunited in minutes.

"Yes, she's through there," the man pointed to a door, "she's with other children," Lucas began to run towards the door, "but wait, there's something you must know!"

Lucas stopped and turned to face the man, he felt a little worried, "what is it?"

"Your father was here, he came back and told your sister to stay here while he went to hunt for you and he said he was looking for another man, he didn't go into detail."

"Really?! Did he have brown hair or- you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter, thank you for everything!" Lucas opened the door and immediately spotted Aylesha's black curly hair.

"Aylesha!"

"Lucas!"

As Aylesha's head turned, the biggest smile shone, both children ran towards each other and hugged. Lucas didn't remember ever hugging his sister so tight and holding her so close, he regretted ever winding her up on the first day on holiday. Aylesha's excitement was shown in her voice and her wide smile. They let each other go and Lucas began to talk.

"The man, he said dad was here." They both sat down.

"He was, he told me to stay here with Amelio and his friends while he went to look for you and daddy but you are here so were are our daddies? I'm worried Lucas. What if the su-suna- the water got them?"

"Listen Aylesha, it was called a tsunami, that was a good try but I know what it's called because we learnt about them at school but all you've gotta know is, you've got me, so don't worry, all I need you to tell me is, which daddy came back? Daddy Blaine or Daddy Kurt?"

"Daddy Blaine."

"Okay." Lucas kissed his sister on the head and continued speaking, "I'm gonna go and catch up with Daddy Blaine, I need to let him know I'm okay then he doesn't hurt himself looking for me and I promise, I will try to help him find daddy Kurt okay?"

"Be careful Lucas, I love you!"

"I love you too, I promise I will be back!" Lucas ran out of the door and into the other room.

He saw Jack and tilted his eyes and head giving him the 'come over here' look.  
"Amelio, how long ago was my dad here?"

"It was about half an hour ago, you can't go back out there?!"

"I have to." Jack and Lucas walked over to the floorboards they had come up from. "We have worked really well together as a team so far, do you want to come and find my dad with me?"

"Yeah, sounds cool, it'll be something else to add to my list of adventures." Both boys smiled and made their way out of the hotel.

The boys had been searching for fifteen minutes, the sun was shining and the boys slowed down but still kicked their way through the water.

"You know, you told me about your family but I didn't really tell you much about mine, maybe you should know some stuff." Lucas looked over at Jack.

"It's okay, we've not really had the time, and, I was gonna ask you anyway, you said something about your dads hair colour. Why did you ask about that?"

"Well, I have two dads. I know some people don't think that is normal but that's how it is and I love it. My dads love me the same as any parents love their kids, I had to ask earlier so I knew which one had been back to the hotel."

"That's cool, I kind of know what it's like because I only have my Dad, my Mom died when I was one, she had cancer so I've had to be raised by my dad, it can be hard when you want female advice though right?" Jack smiled.

"Yes! I had to go to my aunt Rachel for some advice the other week, she's not my real aunt, she's my dads friend but it still works." The boys laughed as they could relate with each other.

The boys continued to walk, Lucas felt like giving up. "I'm tired now, we need to get back."

"Wait, who's that?"

Lucas turned his head to see a man bent over pushing furniture and wood out of the water, Lucas couldn't see the mans face but he recognised those shorts, and the hair.

"Dad?!" Lucas made it sound like a question but he also shouted so the man could hear him.

The man shot up as he heard the voice and slowly turned.

Lucas felt a smile beginning to appear on his face. He ran through the water, water splashed everywhere but he didn't care.

Blaine started to run, he felt a tear in his eye. It was partly because he had found his son but also because his son had scratches and cuts all over his body, he had promised to not let his kids ever get hurt.

Lucas saw his dads scars from the water too but his dads were a lot bigger than his own. He planned on jumping into his dads arms but he didn't want to hurt him.

As Blaine got nearer, a smile did break through.

Blaine stopped, he let his son jump into his arms. Blaine buried his neck in Lucas' neck and let tears fall. Lucas smiled as he hugged his dad and kissed his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy. I was so worried, are you okay? Are you hurt? Look at you, your body is cut everywhere!" Blaine studied his sons scars.

"I'm okay dad! I have been with Jack since I woke up, near enough anyway. We have worked as a team, I've even been back to see Aylesha, that's why I came looking for you." Lucas smiled at his dad as he pointed at Jack.

"Hi Jack, come over here." Jack walked over and Blaine stroked the boys head.

"Thank you for looking after my little man. Where are your family?"

"I don't know, I haven't managed to find them yet."

Blaine put Lucas down next to Jack and knelt to their level to talk to them.

"Listen, I was looking for your dad but now I've found you, I've found a little bit more of him so for tonight, I think I can cope. Why don't we go back to the hotel for tonight and tomorrow, we can go and look again, together?"

"Sounds like a plan." Lucas smiled.

"It sounds cool but Amelio mentioned something about being picked up and going to the hospital."

Blaine took both boys hands, "we'll sort it tomorrow, right now, we need rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you're enjoying, feel free to review, I'd appreciate hearing from you! :)

* * *

"Aylesha, Lucas, wake up." Blaine rocked his children a little and waited for their eyes to flicker open.

Lucas was the first to wake, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Aylesha soon followed.

"Are you going looking for Dad?" Lucas searched Blaine's eyes.

"That was my plan, I also need to keep an eye out for Jack's family, he's helped you so I'm gonna have to help him, that means he'll have to come with me, I don't want to risk taking you with me Lucas."

"But dad, I really want to!"

"And I want you to look after your sister while I'm gone."

Before Lucas could even reply, Amelio opened the door, Blaine turned round to face him.

"Hey everyone, we've managed to find some food left over in some of the top floor hotel room, you can come and share if you wish, Blaine, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, kids, go through." The kids went through to the next room without arguments, they were starving but Blaine looked exhausted, his eyes were read and he looked depressed without Kurt, he had never spent so much time a part from each other.

"What's up?" Blaine had his hands on his hips.

"Today, we have some form of transport coming to collect us and take us to a hospital about twenty minutes away. I heard your conversation just then, why don't you just come with us, you never know, you might find your family members there!"

"No. I can't. You can take the kids, all of them, Jack can look for his family at the hospital, they'll help him but I can't take the risk, I'll feel so guilty if my husband isn't at the hospital because I need to find him okay, just trust me, I'll talk to Lucas about this."

"Okay, if you're sure?"

Blaine walked towards the door leading to his children, "I'm positive, just do me one favour?"

"Anything."

"Look after my kids for me, please."

"Of course."

Blaine walked into the next room and knelt down to Lucas' level. "Listen, you, Aylesha, Jack and all the other people here will be going to a hospital in around half an hour to be safe, I'm going looking for dad. Before you even begin to argue, there's a reason you need to go to the hospital," Lucas nodded, "there is a chance that your dad could be there so when you arrive, I need you to search the whole hospital and if you find him, you tell him that I am looking for him and that he needs to come back to this hotel to meet me, I'm gonna sleep in the hotel tonight, just let dad know that if you find him so he knows where I am. Hopefully, I'll wake up next to him tomorrow if you find him." Blaine had a tear in his eye the more he thought about Kurt.

"Okay Dad. I love you." Blaine and Lucas hugged, they all stood up and started to make their way outside ready to be transported to the hospital.

Blaine held his kids hands all the way. The water had cleared up more than the day before, there was only a little left on the ground compared to when the tsunami first hit. It was still enough for Blaine to have to push his way through but he didn't care.

Blaine kissed his kids cheeks and waved them off, he began to search for Kurt, he kicked his way through more and more water, started shouting Kurt's name and had to have little breaks every now and again as the sun kept on shining, the heat made the job ten times harder.

At the hospital, Lucas was following his fathers instructions and was running as fast he could round the whole building. He kept turning his head at every corner desperately searching.

He saw people trying to communicate in different languages. There was no orderly queue at the front desk, a massive group of people were just shouting at the poor woman on the other side of the desk.

People in the beds were coughing up blood, vomiting and had severe cuts and bruises. Lucas looked away as he started to heave himself.

He also spotted a phone booth, there was a huge group of people waiting to use it but it was an idea for tomorrow. He could call his grandad Burt, grandma Carole or uncle Cooper.

Lucas ran round another ward, still, no luck.

Lucas had witnessed so much running through the hospital but the only thing he wanted to witness was his dad, unfortunately, he hadn't.

Lucas began making his way up the steps to see everyone he had left upstairs, he promised his dad he would look after Aylesha so he had to make his way back to deliver the message That he hadn't found their Dad.

He turned another corner and stood shocked. He saw a tall-ish man stood panting, he had his back to Lucas but he could make out the brown hair still standing tall.

"DAD!" Lucas' face lit up. "Dad, behind you! It's me, Lucas!"

The man turned round and faced Lucas.

The man wasn't Kurt. He didn't look anything like him, but Lucas hadn't seen him in so long now, anyone with tall brown hair reminded Lucas of his dad.  
A tear fell from Lucas' face as he realised it wasn't him.

Lucas continued up the steps until he was on the same floor as Amelio, Jack and Aylesha.

"Did you find him?" Aylesha's face lit up and her smile widened in hope.

"Unfortunately not, but Jack, I saw a man who has the same last name as you in a hospital bed, come with me and see if it is your dad."

They both ran back down the steps and got to the floor Lucas remembered it to be.

The bed was empty.

"He was right here!" Lucas looked angry because everything was going against him.

"I know he was, this clipboard has his name on." Jack smiled at the sheet of paper.

"Move away boys, we need the space for new patients." A nurse started cleaning the area.

"But miss, my friends father, he was right here, but now, he's gone."

"I can take you to a place were all the children without their parents have gone if you want me too."

"Will it help me find my dad?"

"It could, but maybe you should stay with your friend until tomorrow, that place is full right now, if I see your father again, I'll tell him you're okay, how about that?"

"Thank you lady." The woman smiled in return and the boys began walking back up the steps.

"JACK!" As Jack heard the shout, he turned to see a bed being wheeled away with his dad screaming his name.

"DAD!" Both of the boys ran toward the bed and the nurses pulling it had to stop.

Jack hugged his dad and lifted him onto the bed.

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad you're okay, who's your little friend here?" Lucas stood awkwardly at the side of the bed.

"He's Lucas, his family helped me."

"Thank you Lucas, and please, thank your family from me. We will come and find you as soon as I'm well enough to come and see you, right now, I've gotta go." The nurses began wheeling the bed away.

"Bye Jack! You know where we are if you need us!"

"Bye! Thank you Lucas!"

For the last time, Lucas made his way back up the steps and sat with the people his dad had told him to stay with.

Lucas pretended he was happy for Aylesha's sake but inside, he hated everything. He wanted both of his dads, he wanted to be somewhere clean, he wanted to be somewhere he couldn't hear sick people, most of all, he wanted to be able to smile and mean it.

* * *

Blaine noticed a foot sticking out from under a tree, he ran over to see a body squashed under the trunk. He nearly vomited but held it in. The only reason he didn't was because it wasn't Kurt, that was keeping him positive. The sky got darker, Blaine started to walk back to the hotel.

He climbed back up to where he had spent the previous night with his children and cried himself to sleep.

Hopefully, in the morning, he would wake up next to Kurt.

* * *

Aylesha fell asleep on Lucas' lap, eventually, they both fell asleep. Hopefully, in the morning, they would be reunited with ALL of their family.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Not updated in a while, sorry for that! Been so busy and tomorrow, im having my ears pierced, i'm excited but nervous at the same time haha! X

* * *

Blaine's bones ached and that's what managed to wake him up. Sleeping on the floor disturbed him throughout the night. His eyes flickered open and he immediately turned to his side to see if his husband had managed to make his way back.

He was even more disappointed as he was in the room alone.

"Kurt, where are you? Please be okay." Blaine had sat up and put his head into his knees. He closed his eyes and treasured the scene. Every time he had closed his eyes since Kurt had gone missing, he had seen him smiling by the pool or seen Kurt's helpless face running from the wave.

He stood up on the creaking floor and walked towards the gap in the floor boards. When he jumped down, he realised the water had settled a lot and there was a lot less than the day before.

He got outside and decided to make his way to safety so he could get back to the kids. It's clear Kurt wasn't coming. Or maybe he was but just couldn't find a way? Blaine didn't know but decided being with his kids was the best thing he could do.

He walked down a load of roads plunging through water, he saw a lot of things washed up on to the sides of the streets including bodies. He continued to make his way to his kids.

* * *

Aylesha and Lucas stayed with Amelio all day. They saw a lot of sick people being brought in and a lot of upset people too. They were thankful they were still alive and were confident they still had some family with them. Amelio had a younger brother with him named Patrick.

Amelio stayed with the kids and waited for Blaine. Lucas and Aylesha had a walk down the corridor to find water for them to drink. They were starving too, they hadn't eaten in days.

They searched the long, wide corridor and found nothing. A nurse passed them with a tray.

"Hello. Are you guys hungry? I bet you are!" The brunette woman smiled and knelt down to their level.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten since the tsunami hit." Lucas explained.

"Well, here are some biscuits for you. I'm in charge of looking after the children around here. If you can't find your parents, why don't you come with me and stay with all the other children?"

Lucas looked at the hope shining in Aylesha's eyes. "We have someone we have been told to stay with by my dad. But thank you. Are we definitely allowed biscuits?"

"Of course, here you go," she handed them biscuits, "take care you two." Lucas smiled as she continued walking down the corridor.

"But Lucas, we want to find daddy Kurt. Why didn't you say yes?" She nibbled on her biscuit as they made their way back up to Amelio.

"Because dad told us to stay safe with Amelio. What if we can't find dad again once we go or he can't find us? We can't take the risk and, Amelio has been such a good friend. I feel comfortable staying with someone who know instead of some nurse who we don't even know." Lucas lied. He knew full well Aylesha was right. A nurse stood a better chance of finding Kurt than anyone right now but he didn't admit it because he was scared of being separated from his sister and not being able to find her or his family again.

"Okay." She smiled comfortably.

Lucas and Aylesha sat back next to Amelio and handed him two biscuits to share with Patrick. They treasured every part of that biscuit.

* * *

Blaine pushed his way through the last of the water on the pathway were it finally came to a stop. There was a lot of grass but he hopped over it and then pulled his foot back as he stepped on something beneath him. He really should have looked down when he was walking.

He stumbled and cursed because whatever he stepped on was hard. He looked down to see that he had stepped on a hand.

His stomach turned.

When he had looked down he saw the body was covered by a fallen tree trunk. It wasn't a big one and it didn't look heavy but it was over the legs of the body. Broken furniture had also washed up beside the body. He stepped over the hand and immediately felt sick as he thought this person could be dead.

He pushed some wood out of the way to see something which made him actually throw up.

He turned to the side and coughed up the horrible feeling in his stomach.

Kurt.

Blaine knelt down and pushed the tree trunk but as he made a connection with it, he realised that it might hurt Kurt.

He swiped a hand over Kurt's motionless face and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Kurt? Baby? Wake up! Please!" He pressed his lips to Kurt's head. "Please don't be dead."

He knelt further down to feel if there was a pulse.

There was.

He pulled Kurt's moth open and breathed into it three times. Thoughts were going through his head like, 'why his husband on the floor possibly dead?' 'He never thought he'd ever be giving mouth to mouth with his own husband.'

On the last blow, Kurt coughed in the direction of Blaine and then tried to turn his body to heave but he realised his legs were stuck so just twisted his head. He shifted up to his elbows and turned back to face Blaine with his eyes barely open and then looked down at his legs.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close. Kurt returned the hug and they stayed in that position nuzzling into each others necks for a long time.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I've been looking for you for days! Oh my god. I love you so much." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes but couldn't help notice his weakness and eyes closing. He looked thinner than ever with his ribs poking out a little and he looked tired.

"Please help me out of here." Kurt gripped Blaine's back.

"Don't worry. I'm on it. I'm gonna rest your head on the floor, I'm gonna try to find something to use as a pillow for you while I push all this off you." Blaine lay his head down and Kurt's eyes immediately closed. Kurt reached out for his husbands hand and Blaine took it, kissed his fingers and lay Kurt's arm on his stomach.

Blaine saw a sheet being pushed up to the grass. It was dirty and wet through but it would work as a pillow just to prop Kurt's head on. He screwed it up into a ball and placed it under Kurt's head.

"While I'm shifting all of that, I'm gonna keep talking to you. I want you to answer me back so I know you're still with me okay?"

"Where are the kids?" Kurt kept his eyes closed.

"Don't worry about them, they're fine." Blaine placed his hands at the end of the trunk and felt his muscles tense as he lifted it. He pushed it up and with a force and a grunt from his throat, he pushed it as far as he could. He only managed to push it upwards and it looked as though it would fall back down on to Kurt's legs and that would hurt. Before the trunk had time to land. Blaine took Kurt's legs and pulled his whole body out of the way.

"ARGH!" Kurt cried out and curled up in a ball. It hurt him even more because his legs had been stiff for days but being able to move them felt wonderful at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you okay babe?" Blaine was at his side and rolled him over.

"I am now." Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and they held each other so tight they felt each others bones crushing.

* * *

Sorry it's not long :/ hope you like it though. I might do two more chapters after this. I don't think it would be right as a really long story.


End file.
